Crawl Carry me through
by tinpopgubblebum
Summary: Cat Valentine was usually a bubbly, happy girl that seemingly had a perfect, non-problematic life. But after a violent confrontation, her facade begins to crumble away. Why is it that Beck Oliver was the one trying to pick up the glue?  T for language
1. Chapter 1

Crawl; carry me through.

Summary: Cat Valentine was usually a bubbly, happy girl that seemingly had a perfect, non-problematic life. That was the impression every single person at Hollywood arts high school had about the girl. However after one violent confrontation, her facade begins to crumble away. Leaving only pieces of the once lively girl. Why was it that Beck Oliver was the only one to frantically pick up the glue, hammer and nails?

**Cat Valentine x Beck Oliver **

Chapter one:

_Guess who happens to be in L.A munchkin. Better hope we don't run into each other... 4 ur sake! _Cat stared at her phone, then back up to Sikowitz who was again lecturing the class about their lack of knowledge concerning robots. She really wasn't paying attention to the eccentric teacher – her mind was more focused on the string of text messages she'd been receiving over the past week. Most of them consisted of threats and insults and up until now – Cat had been completely clueless as to who the mystery bully was but only one person had ever called her a _munchkin. _And that person in particular was not one she enjoyed being in contact with.

"Cat!" The readhead snapped up and grinned at the individual that had called out her name. Her eyes fell upon the questioning look of Beck Oliver.  
>"Hi Beck! When did you get there?" Beck's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he couldn't help but smirk in amusement at the clueless girl. "My phone keeps bleeping and blinking. Do you think it's like... in need of malnutrition?" Jade who was comfortably attached to Beck's arm turned her attention to Cat and raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh hi there Jaaaaaddeeee!" Jade lightly scoffed and rolled her eyes. A very typical Jade reaction.<p>

Cat wasn't dumb. She knew perfectly why her phone was blinking and bleeping but she had to keep it up. She had to stay in character or they'd all know... She'd never let them know the truth.  
>"Why the look of confusion?" Beck questioned cautiously. After all – Cat was known to be a bit over emotional and bipolar. That's how she was known.<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" she cried out dramatically. He laughed and shook his head. She did it again – she'd managed to fool the people around her... her friends? After a skit by Tori and Robbie – one that Cat still didn't pay attention to, the bell signifying the class' end rung.  
>"We have a free period now don't we?" Robbie questioned no one in particular.<br>"We sure do you dumb spud. Now take me to the bathroom! I needa wazz." Cat eyed the puppet and laughed. Strange pair those two...  
>"Come on, let's all go to the theatre," Andre announced as he picked up his bag. He winked at Cat as he walked past, earning a wide grin and a childish wave in return.<br>"Cat, you sure you're ok? You seem awfully quiet today..." Beck was again at the girl's side a worried look etched across his face.  
>"oh. SORRY BECK! I'LL TRY TO BE LESS QUIET IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'D LIKE!" Beck inched backwards and laughed as Cat screamed – completely misinterpreting his worry.<br>"Ok, ok. You're still Cat I see," the smile on his face left a twinge of hope in Cat's heart. But also unintentionally left a prick of jealousy in Jade's.

As Jade and Beck exited the classroom, Cat looked toward Sikowitz who had managed to climb out the window. She shook her head in exasperation. Not even attempting to place her usual mask on. It was tiring to keep up appearances but pretending to be a happy, different, somewhat unintelligent ditz was far easier than being openly depressed and being questioned. "I am so bloody sick of this!" she groaned into her hands as she bent down to pick up her bag.

"So sick of what Cat?" '_Dammit... he better not have been there the whole time!' _Cat inwardly squeaked at the thought and looked up to face a very curious, worried, ridiculously attractive; Beck Oliver. "Please Cat don't lie to me and just tell me what's wrong. You haven't been yourself this past week, and I really need to know why." the worry in his eyes almost made Cat snap... almost.

"Beck I really don't know what you're talking about? I mean I am craving a red velvet cupcake at the moment but this past week i've been pretty dandy!"  
>"Really now?" He shook his head, clearly not buying the smaller girl's story. "What is it that you're so bloody sick of then?" Cat shrugged and headed towards the door. Her automatic grin in place.<br>"I'll see you later Beck!" she waved and bounced out of the classroom – leaving a very confused and slightly irritated boy behind.

"What is she hiding!" he mumbled, picking up the wallet that he'd left behid. Along with a... a pink pearphone... _Cat's_ pink pearphone. "Shit I should probably go return this to her..." as Beck walked towards the door of the classroom the device in his hand buzzed erratically.

_Excited to see me little cuz. Lol im just way 2 xited to see you. Jks better stay out of my way little bitch if you know what's good for you. Still gna get yu back for wat yu did._

Beck stared at the message he didnt mean to pry but it was just there – pink and flashing. He _couldn't_ help but try to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He quickly placed the phone back where he'd found it and rushed towards the theatre – hoping he could question Cat before she'd managed to join the group.  
><em>'Who in the hell would be threatening Cat? And for what? She's way too innocent to have been able to do anything wrong to anyone!' <em>Beck's musings were cut short as he entered the theatre and was face to face with a furious Jade.  
>"Where have you been? I texted and called you!" Beck only kissed her on the cheek and looked around to try and spot his little red headed target.<br>"Has anyone seen Cat? Has she been in here?" He couldn't help but sigh at the obvious look of jealousy in his girlfriend's facials. Sometimes... Jade's clingyness was just a tad troublesome.  
>"Why are you looking for Cat?"<p>

At that moment – two sets of doors opened. "Hey guys!" Cat called cheerfully with a can of cola in one hand and an oversized red velvet cupcake in the other.  
>"Well look who it is! Just the group of students I was looking for!" A man that looked to be in his early twenties with blonde hair, thick framed glasses and a red beanie called casually from the other entrance.<br>"Can we help you?" Robbie questioned from his seat with Rex whom was observing the man with a slightly open mouth.  
>"Yes, I'm one of the new teachers of Hollywood arts; call me Razor and I was told to find a bizarre looking group of students and a puppet to be acquainted with," Robbie and Tori quickly covered the mouth of the wooden student in attempt to keep his usual rambles of the offensiveness of being a puppet quiet.<br>Tori was the first to approach the new teacher with a wide grin and an outstretched hand, "Well Hi! It's nice to meet you, I'm Tori Vega and these are my friends. Andre Harris, Robbie Shappiro, Rex Powers, Beck Oliver, Jade West and that's Cat valentine."  
>Razor looked upon each of the students and smiled in a friendly manner but stopped and slightly frowned as his attention fell upon Cat. She stared back at him; her eyes wide and mouth agape in worry she gulped and looked around hoping that no one noticed the tension that quickly grew between the two.<br>"Well it's very nice to meet you all so just as an exercise let's all gather around the stage and try a few exercises hm?" Everyone chattered in excitement and gathered around where Razor had situated himself. 

"Now I'm sure you all know how to stage fight yes?" Everyone nodded, paying intent attention on the newcomer. Everyone that was except for two occupied students. Cat stared blankly at the teacher. Her facade had disappeared completely and all that was left was rare, raw emotion.  
>Beck noticed. He stared at Cat and shifted his glances between Razor and then back to Cat. What was wrong with her...?<p>

"Good! Now let's try an example. Um the read headed child, what's your name?" He raised a questioning eyebrow and beckoned her forward with a crook of his finger.  
>"Um C-Cat..." she muttered quietly. He nodded and put his hands on his hips.<br>"Are you familiar with stage fighting Cat?" She nodded meekly, refusing to look him in the eye. Beck watched from his seat in the front row. Worry was etched all over his face – leaving Jade to inwardly contemplate her boyfriend's odd behaviour.  
>Something was definitely wrong and he knew it. He was on the edge of his seat worrying about the raw emotion that danced behind Cat's eyes. At first he couldn't figure out what emotion it was – but then it hit him. Just as Cat was hit with a heavy strike across the face – Beck had realised that the emotion that he'd kept seeing flicker across Cat's face over the past week - was fear. <p>

**Aww so how was that? I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible but I would really appreciate some feedback.  
>It's a tad dark for a victorious fic but ehh. I hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

I **Thanks for the support of this story hehe. I now present to you chaaapter *drum roll* TWO! **

_**Beck's p.o.v**_

I watched as Cat stared at the floor from her spot on the stage. There was something about her that made my heart wrench. It was just an adrenaline thing right? I was only nervous and seriously scared for the girl. She just looked so frail and small in comparison to Razor who stood tall and somewhat intimidatingly.

I didn't like him, or trust him. Not one bit. I watched on as they stood each other down for a few minutes however it was as if time was moving at a ridiculously slow rate...  
>"Are you familiar with stage fighting Cat?" She didn't even look him in the eye. No goofy grins and no childlike giggles. She just stood there. Staring at the floor as if the floorboards were far more attention grabbing than the man that stood across from her. Whoever that was on the stage – that was not our Cat.<p>

She flickered her attention to me for one split second than back at Razor who's grin was not friendly in anyway. It looked very similar to that of a rabid dog that was preparing to attack. I watched the pair, slowly inching off the edge of my seat as a precaution. I didn't trust Razor... especially not around Cat, and by the looks of it – she didn't trust him either.  
>"Now ladies, gentlemen and er... wooded students. This is the proper way to perform an effective fight." The cold stare Razor received from Cat was enough reason for me to believe I had to keep my guard up. He pulled his arm back and threw himself forward – landing a clean hit on Cat's mouth. I looked toward the attacker in horror and then at Cat who stumbled backwards after a few deep breaths and I couldn't do anything but stare on in shock. She didn't even try to defend herself! His fist again collided with the side of her face and then again with a deafeningly loud crack. She yelped and stumbled backwards and fell to the floor as her hands remained over her nose protectively.<p>

No one understood what was happening. At first, I believed it would really just be a stage fight but the unruly look of pain across Cat's face said otherwise. I cant believe the prick actually laid a hit on her! A student and a girl! By the looks on everyone else's faces they all thought the two were acting... but I knew better. I knew that the message I read... that was from him. And oh how I would make him pay.

I pushed myself up from my chair and couldn't help but wince as he kicked into Cat's stomach once more.  
>"Ok, I think you can stop right there. Just back off a bit.," I growled as intimidatingly as I could while pushing him backwards.<p>

He smirked and glanced between Cat and I with a mixture or irritation and amusement. It wasn't a look that looked I particularly liked... "Dude! What are you doing?" Jade called from the crowd – her judgemental tone was obvious and really pissed me off.  
>"What does it look like I'm doing!" I didn't mean to snap back so harshly but really? What did she think I was doing. She continued to yell at me but I kept my attention on the asshole that stood across from me.<p>

"Oh Cat's fine it's just acti-" before he could finish his sentence I lunged forward, landing a pretty decent hit against his right eye.  
>"Yeah that was just acting too." He laughed and folded his arms but he didn't once keep his attention on me. His attention was solely on Cat. I glanced at her and noticed she had doubled over on the floor. I threw myself forward again grabbing Razor roughly around the neck.<br>"Beck stop it!" Jade screamed. The rest of the gang were saying things but I couldn't hear them. My heartbeat echoed into my ears. It was either fight or flight and there was no way in hell I was backing down from this fight. Cat's quiet sobs were the only things that were reaching my ears. Razor's taunts, Jade's scolding and the blabber out of the rest of the gang? I was deaf to them all.

"You should listen to your little friends boy. You don't know who I am or what I can do," I looked back at Cat who was still sobbing to herself. Why the hell was she still there? Why hadn't any of them tried to help her?  
>"Second warning kid. Stand down." Cat glanced up at me and and what I saw almost... no it completely shattered my heart. Her lip was split, her nose was streaming an alarming amount of blood and her left cheek was beginning to form a painful bruise. But it was the fear and defeated look in her her eyes that removed all second thought in my head.<br>"I'll say it again man. Fucking back off." I didn't expect the prick to leave at all so I was prepared for the hit that he attempted to get me with. I easily sidestepped but underestimated him. He punched my nose with enough force to break it and then kicked my chest – causing me to fall through the table breaking it in the process and landing besides Cat who looked at me with concern. I smiled at her and defiantly stood up.  
>"Beck please, I'm begging you. Please just leave it! I'm fine and you're going to get hurt!" I only smiled at her and grabbed Razor by the shirt.<p>

Before I could inflict anymore deserving pain on the dick, Andre came running into the theatre with Derek and Lane and two police officers. "That isn't a teacher!" Lane yelled angrily pointing at Razor. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Razor laughed and raised his hands in defeat.  
>"I just came to visit my dearest little cousin," I glared at him and pulled my fist back in attempt to punch him.<br>"You sick son of a bitch!" I screamed loudly. What the hell was wrong with him? How dare he attack his own flesh and blood.  
>"Beck please! Please leave it please..." Cat's small arms were around my waist tightly – she pressed her head against my back, allowing me to feel the the dampness of my shirt; most likely from her tears. I kept my glare on Razor but lowered my fist in frustration. I turned to face Cat who was still crying and hugged her tightly. For that moment – I really didn't care about what was happening around us. Cat was in my arms and broken and she needed me. I didn't care about what everyone else was thinking or what jade was feeling or where Razor was being taken.<br>"It's alright Cat. I'm here for you and he's not going to get to you," I ran my fingers through her hair to find that it was much softer than I'd ever expected.  
>"No... You don't get it Beck.." she whispered brokenly. "He won't stop until he gets to me!"<p>

I frowned and lowered myself slightly to be face to face with her. She looked up at me and whimpered.  
>"What do you mean get to you..." I whispered urgently in reply. The idea of that man holding a personal vendetta against my Cat was worrying. I expected something bad but what she said absolutely blew me away.<br>Her muffled reply instantly made my heart stop.  
>"He wants me dead."<p>

**Okay! There you go, please let me know what you think. Hate it love it – find it to be ridiculous ?  
>Anything =D criticism is always welcome haha.<br>Next chapter up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's up with a new chapter? ME ! Haha I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far =)  
>enjoy chapter 3! Also a VERY big thank you to everyone that has reviewed and left me lovely words! You make me so very happy :') <strong>

**ENJOY!  
>xxx<strong>

**chapter three:**

'I don't know why I told Beck... Why did that idiot even help me!But... because of me, he was seriously hurt, GRR! Why do I keep screwing everything up? …. Wait... where am I?' Cat slowly opened her eyes, flinching at the bright, white fluorescent lights that surrounded her. After her "Beck?" She yelled frantically attempting to sit up.  
>"Cat, sweetheart. Please don't make this difficult and don't move..." a familiar voice reached the ears of the small red headed girl. "You've still got a few tubes in you and we don't want you to get hurt too much." Cat looked at her arms and noticed that there were indeed tubes that were inserted into her arms. She moved her attention to the odd bracelet around her wrists and gasped. They weren't bracelets at all. Cat found that both her wrists and ankles were bound to the bed frames. Her eyes widened dramatically in panic as she turned her head toward the voice.<p>

Towards the corner of the darkened room stood Razor his lips quirked slightly to form a sadistic smirk. "Happy to see me munchkin?" Cat lowered her attention to the black pistol he held with bloody hands. "Your boyfriend made a mistake when he stood up against me," he whispered with an infuriated scowl. He turned his and flicked a switch that light up another far corner. Cat strained to move her head to see what Razor was referring to.  
>Tied to a simple chair was a half concious Beck. He sat bound and rigid with an expression that showed all but fear. Her eyes instantly began tearing up at the sight. <em>'No! This is all my fault!' <em>she screamed inwardly.  
>"Oh my god Beck! Razor! Please! Please don't do anything to him! I will do anything! Just please don't touch him!" her begging went unnoticed as he approached the already battered male gun in hand. "Razor please please please!" Cat screamed hysterically as she struggled to free her bound wrists.<p>

Razor stood behind Beck and roughly pulled the poor boy's hair. "You made me look like an idiot Oliver. In front of my precious little Cat so do you know what's gonna happen?" Razor pulled the tape that covered Becks mouth off and pushed the pistol to the side of his head.  
>"You're going to hell?" he spat in disgust. "If you fucking touch Cat I will kill you. I don't fucking care where that takes me but there is no way in hell you're going to get to her!" he spat on Razor's face and glanced over to Cat who was silently crying.<p>

Razor scowled and cocked the gun; his hands clenching into fists by his side. "So Cat, do you love this kid? You don't do you..." Cat stared into Beck's inquisitive stare and smiled through her tears. "Well?"  
>"I do... Please Razor don't hurt him!" She begged loudly. Razor only laughed and raised the pistol to Beck's temple. "No!" The panic in Cat's voice made Beck smile – no matter his situation he was finally sure of the one thing that he'd been fighting for far too long. Cat loved him. She really loved him... and he could finally come to terms with the face he was undoubtedly in love with her too..<p>

"Aw Cat you poor thing," he replied with a mocking shake of his head. "I'm afraid that was the wrong answer." he laughed at the panic of his female captive and slammed the gun against the back of Beck's head emitting a groan of pain from the boy. Cat screamed in protest and again attempted to free herself. "You don't love anyone Cat." Razor snapped forcefully. "No one will ever love you – especially after they find out what you did. Understand?" she whimpered and nodded. Again, razor punched him across the face filling the empty room with the deafening echo of cracked bones. "You will never accept help from anyone else," he again attacked Beck' already bruised and bloody face. Cat shook her head and looked towards him through tears.

"Beck i'm so sorry! I love you and I'm so, so, so sorry!" The smug grin that was painted onto Razor's face was again replaced with a dangerously wide grin.  
>"Cat you don't learn do you. Wrong answer!" he placed the pistol against the younger males temple. "So Beck Oliver. Do you have any last words?"<br>Beck chuckled mockingly and looked towards Cat with a pained smile. "I love you Cat. Always have and always will."

The final moments slowed down through Cat's eyes as she struggled and thrashed violently against her bindings. Razor pulled the trigger and laughed as she screamed in horror at the loud 'bang' that echoed through the empty setting.

"NO! BECK!"

**xxx**

Cat violently sat up to come face to face with the tanned male that haunted her thoughts. "B-Beck! Oh my God are you ok? What happened!" Beck's face softened and transferred himself from the uncomfortable arm chair to the bed. "I thought Razor killed you!" Beck's eyes widened and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "The abandoned warehouse..." she muttered quietly.

"Oh Cat. No, we're in the hospital. We took you here after you blacked out in the theatre. Do you remember that?" Cat nodded slowly and flinched as she noticed his injuries. "I'm fine you silly girl. You've been asleep for a while and I didn't want to leave you... I'm not dead, dying or going anywhere ok?" He leaned over and enveloped the small girl in his arms. He shut his eyes in content and sighed as he felt the initial panic from Cat ebb away. She was shocked at the bold contact at first but relaxed against the warmth the amazing boy offered and continued to unintentionally nuzzle into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"I should let you get some sleep," he whispered quietly as he pulled away. "Take care ok? I needed to make sure you were ok before I left" That was a lie. Beck Oliver had found it impossible to leave the girl's side. Deep down, he was hoping she asked him to stay. No matter how much Jade and his other friends begged him to go home and get some rest he refused to let Cat out of his sight.  
>'I'm just worried about her. I really care about her... like a sister... Just like everyone else does!' Cat stared up at him as he fought an internal battle with himself and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She grabbed his larger hand just before he could leave the bed.<br>"Beck please stay," she whispered brokenly. "I can't be alone right now... and I don't trust myself to just be with anyone."

The pain in Cat's voice shattered what was left of his resolve and he instantly fell back beside her. She smiled up at him sadly. It didn't matter if what happened in the warehouse was only a dream. Knowing Razor, there was a high chance it could become reality. _No one will ever love you – especially after they find out what you did. _She whimpered as the dream came back to mind. 'He's right... Why would anyone ever want this,' The disgust Cat felt towards herself doubled as she remembered that yet again, someone's life was on the line for her. Someone she cared for deeply... Someone who also had a girlfriend. _'god dammit!' _

Beck noticed the far off look in Cat's eyes and he sighed quietly. "Cat... I want to meet you," he whispered - breaking her out of her reverie. She raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner. "This whole time we've been friends... that hasn't been you. I want to know the real Cat Valentine. I want you to let me in ok?" he noticed the tears gather at the corners of her eyes and he laughed. He again enveloped the small girl in a tight hug but instead of letting go after a few blissful moments, he kept his arms around her smaller frame.  
>"Beck I appreciate everything but I can't let you in... You can't be near me or Razor will-"<p>

"Razor will never get to you. I promise you that Cat. I would give up my life before I ever let him hurt you again," he whispered almost silently before she could finish her sentence. She shook her head tiredly and smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere Cat. You're gonna let me in. Even if you dont want to right now... you will. You're one of my most precious friends and I love you," Beck's heart hammered violently in his chest as he uttered the last three words - causing him to gulp in distress. 'nono Beck, nono. This is Cat. Jade is my girlfriend. Not cat. Stop. Bad!' he groaned inwardly and began to play with the phosphorescent red hair that framed the pretty face of Caterina Valentine. The girl who he, Beck Oliver was very quickly falling in love with.

"You need to be careful Beck," Cat whispered, the fatigue evident in her voice. "You're going to end up sinking if you fall into this too quickly. You may not be able to resurface from this later..." her eyes finally shut as she fell into a dreamless slumber – leaving Beck to ponder her last words. He knew that she was referring to the situation between her and Razor but he had immediately linked it to the fact he was indeed sinking.  
>"If only you knew how right you are Cat," Beck yawned tiredly and slightly inched over – just enough to be able to slightly lift Cat and move her so that she was laying down in a comfortable position. He laid beside the small girl and rested his around her body in attempt to protect her from the dangers of the word.<p>

Beck closed his eyes and sighed as his mind replayed Cat and Razor's fight. She didn't fight back... She let herself be hurt. He groaned and rubbed his eyes in irritation.  
>"Having fun there Beck?" he opened them slowly and noticed that Jade stood rigidly against the entry to the room.<br>"Jade it's not what it looks like. She couldn't be alone and I didn't have the heart to leave her..." Jade shook her head and sat in the arm char beside the bed.  
>"It's fine Beck. It's good that someone's there looking out for her," she whispered softly. He nodded and they stared around the room awkwardly. "Um, so how is she?" Beck shrugged and looked at the smaller girl with a smile. Jade watched him carefully and sighed. 'That's how he used to look at me,' she thought with a bitter laugh. "How do you think she did it?"<br>Beck questioningly glanced at Jade beckoning her to continue. "She did what? Fool us all for a long ass time or take a beating like that?" In her mind, Jade really meant: 'How did she steal you away from me,'  
>"Fool us all? I don't know actually... both I suppose." Beck shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "Why did you do it? Take that beating for her," To put it in the most blunt manner possible? Jade was a jealous, possessive person. It unfortunately was just how she was. "You're still my boyfriend you know that, right?"<p>

Beck sighed in irritation and nodded. "Yeah Jade I am still you boyfriend but Cat is our friend and has been handling all this shit. By herself. No one helped her – hell none of us even noticed something was wrong! I'm not letting her handle and more of this bullshit on her own." Jade nodded in understanding and smiled.  
>"You're a really caring guy Beck. I'm glad I have you. I'm sorry I overreacted again... I just thought you like – loved her or something y'know?" he chuckled oddly and shrugged. She smiled and planted a kiss on his lips as she stood and exited the room.<p>

Beck knew he'd gotten himself into a pickle. He definitely had feeling for Cat but it wasn't right. Jade was his girlfriend. Jade was the girl whom he'd loved for two years. She was the girl that pushed and pulled him and didn't really do anything nice for him but he still loved her nonetheless. Jade was his girlfriend. He had to stay and love Jade.  
>"Why is this such a hard bloody decision to make!" he allowed himself to fall backwards onto the mattress and resumed his previous position beside Cat. Cat, Cat Cat... He stared at her peaceful face and found that his heart did indeed flutter – She sighed and rubbed at her eyes but never awoke.<p>

There was absolutely no way he could ignore these feelings. "Endurance Beck." He muttered quietly. Without a doubt, Cat was one of the most beautiful girls Beck had ever laid his eyes upon. No matter her awkwardness or her bright red hair or the fact that she was just so different from so many other girls – she was beautiful. So was Jade West, she was a rough, unrefined type of beautiful. It was possible to love two people at one - Beck knew that but how had he managed to get himself caught between two polar opposites?

Jade - dark and somewhat scary. He loved her upfront behaviour, her voice, her weirdness, the way she loved him. He loved... the idea of her. He loved that she loved being sentimental he loved so much about her and he'd loved her for the longest time. When had cat managed to squeeze into that space that he left reserved for that one specific person?  
>Cat - bubbly and bright. He didn't know why he loved her. He loved her red hair, her unique voice, her impulsive nature, her dimples and the way her eyebrows moved whenever she talked or made a face. They were adorably odd but added to her appeal.<br>However it came to his attention the he didn't even really know the girl. He met, befriended and was friends with a make believe creature that Cat made to shield her true self. So he didnt really love Cat did he... he loved something else.

"Ngaw fuck. Ok Jade is girlfriend. Just Jade. Ok beck? Ok cool!" he rolled his in disbelief at his indecisiveness. There shouldn't have been a second thought. Cat was his friend. She didn't love him... And he didn't love her.

… at least that's what he tried to convince himself.

**HOW WAS THAT? I hope I didn't give anyone heart attacks with the first part of this chapter :/  
>I promise it isn't this depressing through the whole story! Hahah anyway thank you again to all the reviewers – you guys inspire me to write and update faster *wink. Haha i'm going to be uploading a few new stories up but this story is indeed my baby and I won't neglect it at all! I'm trying to get a chapter up every 2 days =) <strong>

**hugs, kisses, waffles and pancakes !  
>xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh. I apologise profusely for my lack of updates. My laptop is the spawn of Satan...  
>Anyway I do hope you enjoy this next chapter and im looking for a Beta, so please – bear with me for the time being and I'm sorry in advance for all grammatical and capitalisation errors =3<strong>

**xx **

"Thank you very much for your cooperation these past few days Caterina," A tall blonde doctor sat across from the much shorter redhead with a kind smile gracing his handsome features. Cat smiled in return to be polite.  
>"Thanks for all your help as well doc."<br>The past week for Cat could only be described in one word. Boring. Being restricted to her room and the hospital gardens and cafeteria. She received visits from her friends but not from the one boy she was desperate to see again.

Cat was more than ecstatic to finally have the chance to leave and go home into her own bed.  
>"One of your relatives will be here shortly yes?" Cat nodded and inwardly squealed at the chance to live with her 'cousins' from Seattle.<br>"I just got off the phone with him a few minutes ago, he said he's on his way. He just had to finish my rooms and stuff or something,"

The doctor smiled and lifted himself up from the grey armchair he was situated in. "Very well Miss Valentine, I wish you all the best, please feel free to call me if you have any concerns yes?" Cat nodded in thanks with a genuine smile.  
>"Not a problem, thanks sir." Cat stared after him as he walked away and into the elevator. "What a lovely man," she whispered to herself.<p>

"Oh dear, attracted to an older guy again are we Kitkat?" Cat turned around in excitement and squealed as she came face to face (or chest as she was a great deal shorter) with a teenage Latino male. His brown eyes shined mischievously and complemented the attractive lopsided smirk he had painted across his lips.  
>"Ahh! Freddie!" She laughed and jumped – semi-tackling tackling him onto the guests' couch. "Where's Ben? Please tell me Ben's here too!"<p>

Freddie Benson and Ben Cruz were two of Cat's closest friends. Once upon a time, they were all neighbours and happily growing and playing together – Up until Cat turned fifteen. When she was given absolutely no choice but to move away.

Freddie raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner and stifled the laugh that almost escaped his lips. "I'm deeply cut. You're more concerned about my demented excuse of a best friend than I. Thank you very much!"  
>Cat giggled childishly and felt her heart swell at the idea of being able to live with two of her most important people – rather than having to live on her own, as she'd been doing for the past couple of years.<p>

"So you keen for some food girly?" Freddie questioned with a smile. Cat however didn't hear his inquiry as she stared forward in amusement. Freddie followed her gaze and met the sight of a tanned male. His coffee coloured hair fell just above his shoulders in messy waves and framed his defined face. In the males hand were twelve balloons, none of which read 'get better,' an oversized unicorn plush and a bouquet of flowers.

"Ben!" Cat called in excitement as she bounced on the spot with Freddie laughing loudly.  
>"Why do the balloons say it's a girl and congratulations?" he asked breathlessly between fits of laughter.<br>"Yes, well the gift shop had no balloons that seemed appropriate. So I just bought more to make up for it, they're pretty though yes?" Ben's thick Hispanic accent usually had girls of all age swooning, Cat however was used to him and his overly charming personality.

"Well it is the thought that matters!" Cat squealed as she attempted to hug both of her old friends. "Come on! I'm dying to get some food that doesn't suck!" Ben and Freddie agreed with the smaller of the trio but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her. The real, smart but happy attitude had dramatically changed from when they last spent time with her. And it distressed them to the bone.

Freddie and Ben exchanged worried glances as they followed behind Cat. "Cat, are you really happy?"  
>Cat nodded and smiled sadly. "I'm really happy that you two are here with me,"<br>"yes..." Ben began slowly waiting to lock eye contact with the redhead. "But what about with the rest of your life?"

She shrugged with a hollow laugh. "You know how I told you guys I was in a car accident and that's why I've been in hospital?" Both boys nodded slowly, their heart rates accelerating.  
>"Um well that wasn't really what happened. But I'll explain it all when we get to food okay?" Cat frowned and walked faster.<p>

She knew it was time to come to terms with reality. She was in trouble and she couldn't get by it on her own.

* * *

><p>When the three were comfortably seated in the back booth of Wok Star, a Chinese restaurant that Cat ate at regularly, she thoroughly explained her situation with Razor, beginning from his threatening text messages to the counselling sessions she had to undergo while she stayed in the Hospital.<p>

"Why didn't you just tell us this when you first asked us to stay?" Freddie questioned with a frown.  
>"Because!" Cat argued back. "You guys have lives you need to get back to... I wasn't planning on telling you at all so I could at least spend some time with you for a few days and then I can readjust myself with living alone... please don't hate me!" Tears gathered at the corners of her mahogany eyes as she looked down in shame.<p>

"Cat you silly girl, we could tell you weren't the same Kitkat that was our adorable next door neighbour. We knew something was wrong," Freddie held onto one of her hands and smiled as Ben did the same, causing the girl to breakdown even more.

"We aren't going anywhere – and we're killing him." Ben's statement made Cat laugh which in turn made the two boys grin wider.  
>"I love you guys, seriously though. No killing and you can't stay for too long. You have Sam to go back to and who are you with Ben?" Both males shook their heads stubbornly, the grin never leaving their mouths.<br>"Sam will understand and Ben's -"  
>"I'm forever alone," he stated as he flicked both his thumbs up. Cat laughed and squeezed their hands.<br>"Thank you so much, I'm glad the three musketeers are back in action!"

Lunch was filled with laughter, occasional burping and catching up of the good ol' times. Cat found that she had to hold onto the table to keep herself from falling over from laughing so hard.  
>"Cat you need a boyfriend!" Ben announced loudly, causing Freddie to choke on his cola and laughter. Cat playfully slapped the bigger male and groaned as she noticed the many amused stares the group received.<p>

"Oh my god Ben! Shuttup!" she squeaked in embarrassment.

"Do you like anybody at the moment?" Freddie questioned eagerly with a raised eyebrow. Cat sunk lower into her chair, making Ben laugh even louder.  
>"Look at her! She's about three shades of pink, a shade of red and millions more shades of blush!"<br>"You're a bloody idiot! Shush!" Cat squeaked and covered her face. "I can't like him anyway..."  
>"Maybe you just think you like him because he saved you. That happened with me and Carly." Cat shook her head and sighed.<p>

"No i've always been attracted to him and -" she blinked multiple times and squinted at Freddie with a questioning frown. "Wait what?"  
>"You are talking about Beck aren't you?" Ben smiled as he received the same glare and then a slap. "Oh yeah. She's talking about Beck. You can't get anything past us loca!"<br>"Oh shush you fool," she turned to Freddie and stuck her tongue out playfully. "And yes if you must know. I'm really really into him!"

"Who you into?" Jade, Beck, Tori and Trina approached the trio with questioning smiles. Cat looked at Beck who was obviously trying to keep himself from looking at the redhead. Jade raised her eyebrow with a small smile.  
>"Don't mind her Cat. She's just being Jade. Anyway how are you!" Tori pushed past the oh so happy couple and gave the redhead a brief squeeze.<p>

"I'm good Tori, it's great to see you all," Cat looked around the group with a blank facade. "Oh! Shit I forgot. Guys, these are two of the most important people in my life. This is Freddie Benson my best friend," Freddie waved at each of the people then looked to Tori.

"You know, you look an awful lot like Shelby Marx. My friend Carly had to fight her once," Tori laughed and shook her head with a small shrug.  
>"Yeah... I get that a lot. And you're the guy from iCarly!" Freddie laughed and nodded and with a scratch of his head.<br>"Yes... yes I am."

Jade noticed the awkward tension between her boyfriend and Cat and she wasn't at all comfortable with it. She knew tension so thick could only be caused by one thing.

"And who is this?" She questioned pointing at Ben rudely. Beck raised his eyebrow and lowered his girlfriends hand.  
>"Dude. That's rude," he muttered softly. Cat stared at Beck for a few short moments that quickly shifted the position of her hand so that it was grasping Ben's tightly. She looked at him and smiled in apology. He winked and squeezed her hand.<br>"Oh right. Guys this is Ben,"

Ben smiled and waved at them all. Trina pushed past the others and lowered her face infront of him.  
>"You are so gorgeous! Tell me Ben – is that short for Benjamin?" After receiving a nod Trina continued loudly. "Are you by any chance single? Or do you have a girlfriend?"<br>Ben laughed lightly and squeezed Cat's hand again. "I'm actually taken," Trina pouted at his answer and placed both hands on her hip.

"Yeah," Cat said loudly – hoping to get the attention of Beck. "Guys this is Ben. My boyfriend," Freddie laughed at the mixed reactions from Cat's eccentric friends.  
>Beck and Jade's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, Tori squealed in delight and Trina just pouted.<p>

"That's excellent! You two make such a cute couple! Oh Tori, don't go and be playing smoochy faces with this boyfriend now you hear?" Tori glared and scowled at her. Everyone expected an apology from Beck for his girlfriend's attitude but there was none.

He stood there, a blank expression gracing his features.  
>"Beck?" Jade questioned slowly.<br>"How can this be your boyfriend?" He suddenly called out as he pointed at Ben. His expression was strange– it was somewhere in the valley between sadness and jealousy.

Cat stared at him in shock and couldn't help but frown in irritation. _What did he mean by that? _  
>"What do you mean how can this be my boyfriend!"<p>

**ahah I know i'm a terrible person. I love Freddie! DO NOT FLAME ME IF YOU ARE CADDIE SHIPPERS :L Also Ben is based on Prince Caspian =3 cause i'm a dork and watched that movie today. So imagine him okay!  
>Next chapter will be up very soon. Promise =D<strong>

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Da da dada! Welcome to the newest instalment of Crawl, Carry me through. :3 If this story is like really predictable and such I'm sorry. I like it though so if you don't... go have a cookie. I dont care :L  
>I kid. I love you all, thanks for the reviews with your suggestions and comments! Also I really apologise for my grammatical and spelling errors! I'm trying to improve! I swear!<strong>

**xx**

_**Cat's P.O.V**_

I couldn't believe him! I angrily stared at Beck and noticed the wounds on his hands and face. Instantly my anger bubbled away and was replaced with guilt. But seriously... what did he mean Ben couldn't be my boyfriend. Was it odd that someone as charming and handsome as Ben could ever like someone like me? Weird, red headed... me. It was plausible but honestly! The nerve of him having to be so god damn blunt about it.  
>Even if he didn't mean it like that... my ego was bruised. Ben grasped me around the waist in an attempt to cool my temper, he was helpful but really..<p>

_**Beck's P.O.V**_

I stared at the boy that sat beside Cat. His arms were secure around her smaller frame. She stared back towards me weirdly, the joyous shine that was usually swimming around in her beautiful auburn eyes were replaced with a small ember of shock and hate?

Shit. That didn't sound right did it.

"I didn't mean anything by it," I muttered pathetically. I turned my attention back to Ben, who looked like a good guy... he looked like he was capable of caring for her but no... that's what i'd been doing. Where was he a couple of days ago? He wasn't getting beat up for something that Cat apparently did to Razor. That was me. I should've been the one she was giving her love and affection to. I should've had the seat right next to her.

The jealousy and slight anger I felt towards the boy instantly doubled as he lowered himself to kiss Cat's cheek. She stared at him lovingly and that's when I realised. She never stared at me like that. She must've just looked at me like a brother... never as a boyfriend. Nevertheless, my heart pounded furiously against my chest. I felt guilt stir in the pits of my stomach as I glanced at Jade out of the corner of my eye.

I don't know why, but i'd made it a habit to compare my weird but overly loving girlfriend to the girl that was unintentionally picking fragments of my heart away.

Jade's dark hair fell in messy but composed waves to the small of her back. Her sheer, black top was layered over a plain black singlet and and ripped black jeans. She had very little jewellery on besides the shiny bolts that were in her face.  
>Cat on the other hand was so much more colourful... more lifelike? Her yellow shirt that said "i crayon nerds" perfectly accented her red-velvet tinged hair. The bangles on her arms were an array of hues. Black, pink, yellow, blue and green.<p>

"Beck!" Jade snapped loudly as she clicked her fingers in front of my face. I quickly blinked and turned my head to face her. "What the hell dude? You were like m.i.a for a few good minutes. Got a problem?"  
>I shrugged and sighed loudly as I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked around the group of friends and strangers who were conversing comfortably among themselves but purposely skipped over Cat. Ben held my gaze with a blank stare as he lazily rested his chin in a cupped palm.<br>"Yes Beck," he drawled slowly and unemotionally. "What is your problem?"

Before I could respond with a clever, smart ass remark – Tori pulled me back by the back of my top and pushed me beside jade. "Okay!" she yelled loudly. "Me and Trina are gonna go meet up with Robbie, Rex and Andre for some waffles and ice-cream. Are you guys interested in joining us?"

"We're definitely in!" Freddie answered with a raised hand. Friggn odd guy. Cat giggled and pulled his hand down, I smirked in amusement as she stuck her tongue out childishly and imitated his pouting face.

"Beck and I have to be somewhere," Jade stated, loud enough to catch everyone's attention.  
>"Actually no we don't," I cut in quickly. Jade growled and I slowly turned to look at the expression on her face. I gulped nervously. haha... I was officially in fear for my life. She turned away from me and started muttering angrily. Oh god she was so not happy with me.<p>

"You know what? I have to be somewhere then. Laters." She walked away quickly and for some reason... I didn't have one urge. Not one at all to go and follow her.

"Well!" Trina announced loudly again, "let's go! Beck come with me please..." she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me ahead of the group as we exited the restaurant.

_**Cat's P.O.V**_

"So what's the deal with that Beck guy?" Ben questioned as we all walked out of Wok Star and down the street.  
>Tori shrugged and looked towards me with a sympathetic smile. "Cat don't blame yourself either okay? Beck's not a very good guy with emotion. He turns into an epic train wreck but it isn't your fault ok?"<br>I laughed oddly and shook my head at her. Tori was such a great girl. Kind to everyone, except for the kissing Danny but she was really a great girl at heart. A great hearted girl with the nicest cheekbones i'd ever seen. I couldn't help but chuckle darkly as I compared myself to her. Something I'd been doing as a habit ever since our falling out regarding Daniel.  
>Eugh... Danny... Another reason for why I had an issue with guys. I just never measured up to anyone did I? Not Tori... and definitely not Jade.<p>

"Oi Cat I need to speak with you a moment," Ben muttered softly as he slowed down behind the group. I nodded and gulped. I had a vivid imagination. I expected him to scream and shout or at least snap at me.  
>… But he didnt. "Are you okay? I didn't step out of line by saying you were my girlfriend did I? I don't wanna screw your chances with Beck," I smiled and hugged him as tightly as I could. How did I get so lucky to be surrounded by the most kind hearted people ever?<br>"Ben I have no chances with him. He has a girlfriend and I started this plan so even if 'chances' that were never possible were suddenly wrecked because of this then it's my fault and for the better." He smiled down at me and I laughed with a shake of my head. "You are such a teddy bear,"  
>"How am I a teddy bear?" he whined in mock hurt. I couldn't keep myself from giggling as he stuck his tongue out at me.<br>"You're a teddy bear cause I said you are!" The playful banter I shared with both Ben and Freddie kept me happy – genuinely happy and brought back the real Cat I thought was lost. I jumped onto his back with slight difficulty and yelled loudly as he ran forward to catch up with the group that was a few metres ahead.

"Where and what have you two been doing hmm?" Freddie questioned with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I laughed and attempted to kick him from my comfortable seat on Ben's back. He easily dodged my fail attempt and slightly jogged forward. "Trina! Friggn slow down you crazy woman!" I looked ahead to see Trina, Tori and Beck in what seemed to be a heated argument. I smiled at the people I was lucky enough to be blessed with... but unfortunately, for their sake. It couldn't stay like this for much longer.

Jade angrily stared at the red headed girl that was stationed atop the larger hispanic male. "Screw you Cat. I swear i'm going to destroy you if you steal him from me," she snarled menacingly. The anger that radiated of the angst filled teenager was enough to repel the clueless, unfortunate pedestrians that walked by.  
>"Well don't you just look like an absolute ray of sunshine," A teenage girl with long raven tresses sat on the other side of the bench. Jade turned her head lightly and took in the newcomers appearance. The girl's black block fringe covered the top of mahogany coloured eyes that were boldly lined with a thick layer of black eye-liner. Jade couldn't help but smirk at the girl's make up and attire which consisted of a wine red dress that flowed mid-thigh and black doc martins.<br>"And you look like rainbow-friggn-bright. Did you want something?"  
>The girl smirked and turned her head to face Jade. "My name's Peyson Vogele. Nice to meet you."<br>Jade nodded at the girl briefly and then glanced back to the group that had just rounded behind a corner of a building. "I'm Jade. Nice shoes. Now what did you want? I'm really not in the mood to have a chat."  
>"Jade... nice name. Now, I was just wondering what Cat Valentine did to put you in such an ecstatic mood!" The sarcasm that dripped off of Peyson's tongue almost made Jade squeal in delight.<br>"Oh please. Don't even get me started. Why? Did she do something to you?" Jade had completely turned her body to face Peyson who had pulled out a cigarette. "Do you mind?"

Peyson shrugged and handed over a stick. After deeply inhaling a puff of the toxic substance, she began to laugh. "You know the hot spanish boy that she was oh so comfortably getting a piggy back off?" Jade nodded and exhaled, beckoning the girl to continue. "He's my boyfriend... or was until that little bitch came along."  
>Jade's eyes widened as she raised her eyebrow in amusement. "Well what an interesting development! Because my boyfriend happens to be infatuated with her. She did something to make that happen,"<br>Peyson rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What a typical move for the poor liddle puddy tat. Bitch acts all innocent then bam! You never suspect she has the agenda of a fucking dictator."  
>"I'm guessing this is a regular routine for her?" Jade questioned slowly with a roll of her eyes.<br>"Damn right it is. She's been doing it constantly to me for years! We were best friends and all of my men just went to her,"  
>"What a home wrecker!" Peyson laughed at the reaction she'd received then all of a sudden clapped her hands enthusiastically.<br>"Jade! Plan! You up for it? You seem like a scheming bitch – no offence,"  
>"None taken,"<br>"I was thinking we just stir her up a bit. Just humiliate and expose her for the shady little thing that she is, nothing too dramatic but i'll plan an open house party and we'll just get her a bit off her face and wreck anything she has with Ben and ruin all chances of her stealing your man and anymore others out there."

Jade smirked at the girl and nodded in agreement. "I like your thinking Vogele. Let's do it!" Peyson grinned and shook the outstretched hand of her new partner in crime.

"Well girly-girl. I have somewhere to be but ill catch you soon." Jade half-heartedly waved as her new friend retreated away and into a black convertible.

xxxx

"You better know what it is you're doing Pey." A raspy voice whispered from behind the a window. Peyson smirked as she lifted her sunglasses off of her face and rested them atop her head.  
>"Don't patronise me. I know what I'm doing! This is going to go great I promise you! This party is going to be an absolute hit."<br>"Better not disappoint me. Your last 'party' got us into a little bit of trouble," he hissed even more quietly. Peyson rolled her eyes and stood up from her uncomfortable plastic seat.  
>"I know what I'm doing baby brother. Just relax for the next week or two, then you can have some fun at the party."<br>The blonde haired man smirked and looked at his older sister through thick, black rimmed spectacles. He muttered an unintelligible string of profanities as he ruffled his mesy blonde hair. "We're going to get back at her Peyson. If it's the last thing I do, our dear little cousin is going to pay for wrecking our family,"  
>The playful look that was once twinkling behind Peyson's eyes instantly hardened and transformed into pure unadulterated malice."Oh she'll pay Razor don't you worry. Our mum's dead because of her. Dad's stuck in some godforsaken jail and we had to grow up on our own. She'll feel everything we had to endure baby brother don't you worry."<p>

**Goddamn im a bitch! Hahahah is this story still predictable ? ;) New chapter soon! Xx  
>ps. I suck im sorry for being slow at updating :L school kills my life!<br>Lubbb y'all !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okaaay. Next Chapter kiddy kiddums! Also I have a new story on its way =3 give it a chance yes? It's called stranded with idiots haha!  
>Anyway onto chapter six!<strong>

_**xxxxx**_

"So guys. All you can eat waffle house buffet! Isn't this just the greatest?" Rex called out from the end of the table. No one bothered to answer the puppet – because well... they all knew he was just a puppet. All except for Robbie of course. The poor boy.  
>"This place is amazing, all you can eat sugar. Cat you must be having the time of your life hey?" Cat smiled at Ben and nodded quickly as she placed another spoonful of double chocolate brownie fudge ice cream into her mouth.<p>

Beck watched intently as Cat made her every move. He couldn't understand why but something was drawing him to her. Something so powerful that it almost made his insides churn. Why was it that he never felt like this with Jade? Why was Cat so different. He watched and smiled slightly as her quiet giggle turned almost suddenly into a louder chain of hysterics. He looked around the table to see that even though there was still a slight remainder of tension left between the group, Cat was able to distinguish the feeling of unease with the simplest act of laughter.

"You love her," Freddie whispered quietly. Beck snapped his head sideways to see Freddie with a sad smile. "It's good if you do Beck trust me. Cat's relationship with Ben isn't going to get in between your love if it's true,"  
>"Umm, I'm confused." Beck muttered just as quietly. "Ben is your best friend and Cat's boyfriend. I don't think they'd like it very much if you were telling me this," Freddie shrugged and lent closer towards the tanned boy.<br>"You need to tell her." Beck was even more confused. Freddie quietly laughed at the inward battle that the other boy was having with himself. "Just trust me. She loves you. She loves Ben too but differently. Just tell her."

Beck nodded and looked at Ben who was watching Cat with amusement. He glanced at Beck briefly from the corner of his eye and smiled. It wasn't a taunting smile – it was more... of a supportive one.  
>"I'm going to go and get some more ice-cream!" Cat announced as she stood up from her seat between Ben and Robbie. "Would anybody like to accompany me?"<br>"Beck will!" Freddie replied with a smug grin. Cat furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and shrugged with a small smile to Beck.  
>"Uh yeah, I will." He muttered as he followed her. He swiftly patted Freddie on the shoulder as he passed and glanced at Ben who only smiled with a small nod of his head.<p>

"I'm still worried about her," Tori muttered quietly as soon as both Cat and Beck were out of hearing range. The rest of the group turned to see the two chatting quietly and smiling at each other. "Trina, Beck and I devised a plan. Now cat seems to have it in her mind that she doesn't need us and that we dont want her around. We're going to throw her a party tonight at her house and try to change her mind about that."  
>"I think that's a great idea!" Andre nodded at enthusiastically.<br>"This is great." Agreed both Ben and Freddie. "How do we keep her away from the house long enough to tie this plan together though?"  
>Trina smiled and pointed at Beck. "He's going to keep her away for a bit – if that's okay with you Ben."<br>Ben nodded compliantly with a smile. "You know, Cat and I aren't really dating..." he muttered slowly.  
>"Yeah, we figured as much" Tori said with a wink. "Her and Beck look at each other a bit too much for her to be your girlfriend,"<br>Ben nodded and laughed. "I've known that girl too long and too much as a sister to ever see her romantically."  
>"Why did you guys pretend though?" Ben shrugged with a small laugh.<br>"She was panicking because of Jade. She mentioned something a while back about knowing what it feels like to have someone you really like being taken away from you and she didn't want to do that. She also lacks a serious amount of self esteem to be able to tell Beck herself. She doesn't think she's good enough."  
>Tori frowned and groaned as she rested her head atop the table. "Dammit. That's my fault. I was all jealous about her and Danny and then I kissed him and yeah... That's so shit!"<p>

Freddie and Ben only laughed and shook their heads at her. "Don't ever worry about it muchacha. She's doesn't have a personal vendetta against you or anything."  
>"Yeah I still cant help but feel horri-"<br>"Okay! Party plans?" Andre smiled at Tori and she grinned in reply.

"Cat i'm still sorry about the way I reacted about you and Ben," Beck said softly as he topped his white chocolate ice-cream with caramel sauce, popping candy and chocolate covered waffle balls.  
>"You're so silly, why did you react like that anyway? I'm not mad just curious..." She smiled up at the taller boy who was staring intently at his frozen desert.<br>"Well I guess it's because I was jealous..." he muttered in reply. "Cat there's something about you that makes my heart react differently. Different to how Jade makes me feel."  
>Cat froze and turned to face Beck. What she saw out of the corner of her eye though was not something that she wanted to see.<br>In the furthest back corner was a table that was occupied by one blonde haired, blue eyed man that wore a red beanie and thick, black rimmed glasses.  
>Cat looked away quickly then flickered her attention back to Beck. He was looking at her apologetically and that broke her heart.<br>"Cat I know this may not be making much sense but - "  
>"Beck please," she looked back to the table to see it empty. Cat's heart thumped furiously in her chest. She however wasn't sure if it was from Beck's almost confession or that Razor was possibly within the same vicinity.<br>"Cat, I really need you to know this so you can understand. It's okay if you don't feel the same way but I've fallen in love with you, Caterina Valentine. I don't know when it happened but lately it's been so obvious to me. I can't keep it from you any more because there's a small part of me that's telling me you love me too... More than you love Ben."

Tears gathered in the corners of Cat's eyes. She so desperately wanted to lunge forward and just kiss Beck Oliver and come clean about her relationship, and her feelings and just completely open herself up for him. She wanted him to know that she irrevocably loved him too...

… But she couldn't. Not when so much was at stake. Not when his life and his relationship with Jade was at stake.  
>"Beck, I'm flattered and I really do love you too..." Beck smiled at her tone and knew instantly that she was formulating a lie in her head. He however wasn't sure about what she would say next. "but only as a brother. You have an amazing girlfriend, I have an amazing boyfriend and I love him too. Not any more or anyless but differently."<br>Beck's heart almost exploded at her confession. She was lying about loving Ben as a boyfriend. It was Ben she loved as a brother.  
>"Cat why do you feel like you need to lie to me? Freddie already told me -"<br>"Eugh! Why do I trust that boy!" she groaned in agitation. Beck smiled crookedly and pressed his forehead against hers.  
>"Cat. Freddie told me that you loved Ben differently to the way you loved me. I didn't get it before but I understand now." Cat's eyes widened as she looked up at Beck who was grinning smugly. "I think I got you there didn't I?"<br>"So Freddie didn't tell you anything?" Beck laughed and shook his head.  
>"No Cat, you however just told me something. Care to say it without the facade though?" Cat smiled up at Beck and she kissed him lightly on the cheek.<br>"I'll tell you later Beck. I'm afraid I can't say anymore than I already have. You have too much on the line at the moment,"

She broke eye contact with Beck. Although with great difficulty and walked away to the drinks dispenser. Beck grinned to himself and looked up to see the entire table of his friends looking at him with amused expressions.  
>He shook his head, mentally telling them all to shut up. His idiot like grin however never left his face, and the warmth, excitement and the heavy beating of his heart never ceased.<p>

"I'm at home now... yeah just chillin'... alright well hurry up you twat. Later." Jade West placed down her black pear-phone and fell onto her bead with a loud 'thump.' There were far too many people in the world that would describe her with the three very same words. _Bitch. Possessive. _And _Beck's. _She too used those three words._  
><em>Lately however, she felt a change. Her bitch-like nature at doubled ten times over, her possessiveness over Beck intensified... but her label as _Beck's_ didn't feel true any more. All because of Cat. Fucking cat! What was so great about her? She had a tortured moment and suddenly the world falls at her feet? Couldn't she get her own guys henceforth her constant need to steal others? Was she that insecure?

Jade snarled as her attention fell upon a photograph of herself and Beck sitting in the car park of Hollywood arts with pizza and cola. She smiled to herself as she remembered that day. It was a few days after she and Beck had gotten back together thanks to Tori.  
><em>"You're losing him Jade,"<em> Jade stared into the mirror and scowled at her sarcastic reflection. "_Do you really want to lose the only person that could ever love you to pathetic little wimpy Cat-cat? I dont think so._"  
>"Piss off," Jade murmured. "Cat isn't trying to steal him. Things just happen!" <em>"And do you know what things are happening at this very moment? Cat has Beck wrapped around her little fingers. She's stealing him away from you," <em>The singsong voice of Jade's alter-ego pushed Jade over the tiny ledge of sanity that she had left.  
>"She's not going to get him," she snapped angrily. <em>"Damn right she's not! Because we're not going to let her are we Jadey?"<br>_Jade smiled maliciously at the girl in the mirror; the girl who shared the same devious expression. "There is no way in hell!"

By the time the gang had left the waffle house, the sun had begun to set. 5:45. "Hey Cat, would you mind coming on a quick walk with me?" Beck asked as he exited behind the much smaller redhead. Cat looked up towards Ben inquisitively. He slyly winked at her and pushed her towards him then looked to Beck with a fake, glare. "Have her home at seven understood?" Beck smirked and nodded.  
>"No worried mate, We're just going for a walk. She'll be back at your house by seven on the dot."<br>Ben winked knowingly at Cat who stuck her tongue out in reply. "We'll see you later guys!"  
>She looked up at Beck who grinned and pulled her closer to his side. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he draped his arm over her shoulder.<br>"I'm glad I got to know the real Cat," he muttered with a small smile. Cat looked up at him and nodded.  
>"I'm sorry that I haven't been truthful with you all,"<br>Beck nodded. "Cat none of us blame you, we all love you okay? We need you with us. We don't care about-"  
>"Beck shh. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled up at him and hugged him tighter. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere,"<br>Beck smiled to himself and kissed the top of Cat's head. "Good. Because I don't think i'd know what to do without you,"

**Jade's P.O.V**

"Well well, this is a charming little scene isn't it Jade?" I looked at Peyson who was leaning on the brown oak tree that was directly behind me. "I think your man found himself a new girl,"  
>"Shut up." I snapped at her. Bitch. She was obviously enjoying the drama that was unfolding before her. I turned my attention back to Cat and my <em>boyfriend.<em> Yeah. MY boyfriend. Mine. Not Cat's. So why was it that Cat was the one that was latched onto his arm while I was observing them from afar? What the fuck was happening to the world?

I knew she was taunting me, I knew she was trying to rile me up so i'd lose all second thoughts about helping her and her stupid plan. Oh it was working. At that moment all I had in my mind was to kill Cat. And to have Beck back in my arms where he belonged.  
>I could feel heat rise to my cheeks as the Beck and the little home wrecker both bought cups of pearl tea from the lakeside vendor.<br>"He never took me to that bridge..." I muttered quietly as the jealousy spread around my body. Oh she was dead meat.  
>"Hah. So why aren't you over there going to the defense of your man?" I turned to look at Peyton who smiled at me innocently. Ha. Evil bitch.<p>

**Normal P.O.V**

Beck, from time to time glanced at the small, redhead that fit perfectly within his arms. For the first time he felt as if he'd finally broken through to the real happy Cat. The content smile on her face was definitely enough for him. "You're beautiful Cat... Did you know that?"  
>Cat scoffed lightly and looked up at him. "How am I beautiful? I've got red hair, problems and get thrown to the side after being played around with. I'm a ragdoll! I'm a tainted friggn ragdoll..."<br>He frowned and pushed a stray piece of scarlet hair behind her ear. "You are beautiful." he whispered softly as he lowered himself to be face to face with her. "I love your red hair. Everybody has problems and with yours I want to stick around and help you with them. And don't you ever dare to think that i'd just thr-"

"Well isn't this lovely!" Beck swore under his breath and turned his head to see a furious Jade. "I knew something was going on between you too!" she screamed as she stomped towards Cat.

"Jade. You and I need to have a talk. Don't overreact about this." He said forcefully as he moved himself between the two girls.  
>"You know what Oliver? I'll talk to you later. I however need to have a little chat with little Miss problematic here."<p>

Cat's eyes widened and she stepped away from Beck. "Miss problematic? That's real nice Jade and that's opposed to I'm a freaking psychotic _bitch_ that happen to be overly possessive of my boyfriend!" she snapped angrily as she waved her hands around in attempt to mock Jade. "Oh did I mention I have to be a cruel self obsessed fucker everyday or I just don't feel complete?" The dopey voice that Cat put on effectively made Beck laugh lightly and Jade fume.  
>"You stupid little fucking slut!" she screamed as she lunged forward, aiming at Cat's hair. "What happened with you and Razor huh? You deserved every fucking hit you got! Too bad he didnt finish the job there and then!" Beck yelled and jumped in between the two before any damage could be done.<p>

"Jade we are done!" he yelled as he pushed her away from Cat who was silently cursing her opponent.

"Done? You're breaking up with me? Over her!"  
>"Yes!" Beck retorted angrily. "I can't love who you've become! You're just spiteful and violent and just – you've turned into this <em>thing! <em>I don't know if it's because of your jealousy, or-"  
>"Or my getting hurt because my boyfriend is out and about with other girls? And that he obviously has feelings for them!"<br>Beck shook his head with a loud sigh. "We've been holding onto this for too long. I just don't love you anymore. It seems I haven't since the last time you dumped me over something completely illegitimate."  
>"B-but I love you now! You said you never stopped loving me!" she whispered, the hurt evident on her face.<br>"Then Jade. I still loved you then. But it's different now. We're done." Beck turned away from her, the guilt beginning to weigh down on his heart. "I'm sorry about this Jade. Stay away from Cat. None of this is her fault..."

Jade seethed and prepared for another physical assault on Cat but was stopped by Peyson.  
>"Leave them for the time being Jade." she whispered monotonously. Cat and Beck both looked back to see who was with the multicoloured girl. Peyson smirked at Cat who only stared back in confusion.<br>"Come on Cat," he whispered as he pulled her away.

"Spilling blood?" Peyson question with a grin as she watched the retreating backs of both Beck and Cat.  
>"Oh yes deary." Jade muttered in reply, the malicious grin never leaving her lips. "Blood will definitely be spilt."<p>

**Tadaa! I think that's the longest chapter ive written up so far. Haha! Ah well =) Hope you children are enjoying this story!  
>Drop me a line and let me know what you think ;)<strong>

**xxx  
>tinpopgubblebum. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone that's been reviewing and adding this and myself to their alerts or favourites =) Oh you make me so happy!  
>Now I owe you a huge ass apology for my epic lagginess in updating. I'm in the middle of the exams that will decide the rest of my life bahah :3<strong>

BUT this week I promise, like PINKY promise to get two or more chapters up for this.

Xoxo

**Chapter 7 3**

The high pitched scream of Jade West was all that could be heard in the empty vicinity of the West residence. "I can't fucking believe this!" she screamed as she stormed through her peach wallpapered hallways and into her black abyss of her bedroom.

Peyson trailed along slowly, showing no interest and no intention of comforting the girl that was breaking down and everything she walked past into tiny little pieces.  
>"Well my dear, if you were interested in some small time revenge – you know just for the fun of it..." Jade turned her head slightly from the picture of herself and Beck tangled together on a beach. "a little birdy told me that Cat's being thrown a party-"<p>

_beep. Beep. Beep._

"Hold on a second," Peyson sighed impatiently and reached into her small sequinned handbag. _Razor.  
><em>"Ahoy-hoy."  
><strong>"Peyson I can get out tomorrow. Is everything still going to plan?" <strong>She grinned widely at the sound of her brother's voice and turned to examine the still fuming Jade.  
>"Every thing's going perfectly. I'll see you tomorrow ok? I have things I need to take care of tonight."<br>**"Alright Pey. Look after youself alright? Love you,"  
><strong>"Love you too kiddo. Bye,"

After hanging up and placing the small black pear phone into her bag, the loud sound of destruction of innocent plaster reached Peyson's ears. Causing her to grin widely. "Jade? Sweetie, are you alright?"  
>"I have another hole in my wall..." Jade muttered pathetically as she walked back into the same room.<p>

Peyson laughed and slung her arm around the girl's shoulders lazily. "I can't believe he seriously broke up with me! After two, three firggn years – he just dumps me! For Cat? That bipolar little redheaded... little short ass THING? She doesn't even deserve him! I'm the one that's perfect for him!"

"Jade. You need to breathe in between your monologues." Peyson muttered with a ghost of a laugh behind her serious tone.

"I will cut you." Jade muttered back mockingly.

She stormed back to the offending photo that hung just beside her mirror. She scoffed and pulled it off violently before ripping it and placing it into the trash can.  
>"Dude I'm gonna kill her. YOU are going to help me rip her to shreds."<br>"As I was trying to tell you before, I was told by a little birdy they're having a party tonight. Keen to crash it?" Jade grinned and clapped in excitement. "I'll take that as a yes then," Peyson sat herself on the floor and pulled out an unopened packet of plastic shot glasses. "How do you feel about a few pre-drinks of-"  
>"Jagermeister or Rum?" Jade questioned as she pulled two oversized bottles out of her cabinet. Peyson raised her eyebrow questioningly and laughed.<br>"Oh hells yes! And by the way love," she pulled a small brass case out and threw it to Jade who caught it with ease. "I think you may appreciate this."

"Peyson this is-"  
>"If you're going to take a risk girly girl, I'd suggest start now before you get everything pulled away from you. Then you'll be left feeling lost pathetic and every thing's worthless and it'll be too late. You'd have missed your chance." the serious tone that reached Jade's ears made her gulp nervously – but Peyson knew all resolve had been taken from the girl.<br>"Come on. Before we go party, i'll take you to the shooting range. It's loads of fun and practice will keep you from killing anyone else."

**Beck's P.O.V**

"Kitty Cat are you okay?" I questioned as we were out of hearing range from Jade and that other chick... scary looking duo they were.  
>"I don't think so Beck," she whispered as she looked up at me, her brown eyes glazed over with unshed tears. I again felt my heart drop down to the pits of my stomach. "I feel horrible about everything!"<br>"Cat what happened with me and Jade is no way in hell your fault okay? Not your fault at all. I promise you that."  
>"That girl... with Jade. Did you know her?" she questioned. I shook my head and looked up at her. "I have this feeling I do. And that worries me,"<p>

I sighed loudly and forced Cat to stop walking. "Come on, we're going to chill here for a little while, I'm sure Ben wont mind if we're a few minutes late." We both sat under a lone magnolia tree that sat on the edge of the crystal blue lake. It was hard to comprehend that something as untainted as this place still existed in L.A. It was almost funny. The lake, this entire setting – this innocence still existed in the hell that is Hollywood.

Hell is empty. The devils are all here. Oh yeah. Shakespeare knows his shit.

I turned to face Cat who was staring blankly towards the lake. I laughed as I noticed her bare foot skimming the lilly pad covered surface. A small smile made its way to her perfect mouth and it returned. The feeling in my chest that my heart was trying to escape from its shelling. "Cat?" I whispered quietly.  
>She glanced at me from the corner of her eyes and her smile widened slightly.<br>"Yes Beckett?" she whispered just as quietly. I nodded slightly, motioning for her to come closer and she obliged with an adorable giggle.  
>She fit perfectly into me. She was perfect for me. I stared shamelessly at her red velvet cupcake shaded hair, to her perfectly symmetrical dimples to the base of her neck then to the creamy, supple skin on her arm and hand. I kissed the top of her head suddenly causing her to squeak in surprise.<p>

She looked up at me through thick eyelashes and immediately I lost it. I quickly but gently placed my hand behind her neck and pushed my lips against hers. At first she didn't kiss back. But just as I began to pull away, I felt her tangle her hands with my hair and pulled me closer. I chuckled as I felt her smile against my lips. Her kiss was so different – not forceful or controlling. She was gentle but passionate. As if everything she'd ever felt throughout her life was being poured into the kiss. I pulled away with a grin trying to start a sentence. "Cat I l-"  
>She hushed me before I could say anything and before I knew it she was leaning over me, my back comfortably push against the soft grass. She kissed my nose affectionately and grinned.<br>"I love you Beck," she whispered. I felt my lips twitch into a lopsided smile and my heart thump even more furiously than before.

"You're beautiful," I whispered as I pulled her forward, her forehead pressing against mine.  
>"You're amazing and perfect," she replied. Her grin transitioning into a hearty fit of giggles. Oh how her laugh was infectious. I didn't know what it was she was laughing over, but I couldn't help but join in.<br>"I swear, how do you do that?" she questioned with another infectious giggle. I smiled and kissed her nose.  
>"How do I do what?" I questioned and poked out my tongue. She rolled her eyes cutely and scrunched her nose. She was so freaking cute!<br>"Make me feel like... at ease and that every thing's actually going to be ok? You make me see that small glimmer of hope that doesn't exist."

"Before I answer your question, answer mine. How do you do it?" Her eyebrows furrowed together in a questioning manner. I smiled and grabbed her hand, placing it above my heart. It was beating at a dangerously fast pace and judging by the blush on her face? She could feel it too.  
>"I don't know how I do that," she whispered as she replaced her hand with her head, listening to it. I looked up at the streaked sky, its shades painting a breath taking artwork.<br>"I don't know how you do it either, but I haven't felt it in so long. I've definitely missed it."

**Cat's P.O.V**

It was his heart beat. I could feel his heart beat against my palm and I couldn't help it. I fell even harder for him. He was just... so amazing.  
>We both lay that in silence for a few moments. The distant sounds of the water and the far off cars. Everything was so tranquil. As if we'd stepped into one of those post cards that you'd find by the counter of a drug store. Suddenly Beck began to hum. I instantly recognised the tune and grined against his chest.<br>"Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms. Gonna take ya, away from harm." His tone was so beautiful. It killed me that he hardly sang... his talent was something that needed to be shared.  
>"Gonna take you for a ride on a big jet plane." He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned as I sang along.<br>_"Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms. Gonna take ya, away from harm." _We sounded perfect together. _"hey, hey. Gonna take you for a ride on a Big Jet Plane." _He was perfect for me. And apparently... He believed that I was perfect for him too.

"Where the hell could they be?" Ben exclaimed as he paced around the living room, his arms folded into a stiff bow.  
>"What are you? Her mother?" Freddie questioned with an obvious roll of his eyes. "Leave them be you idiot. Dont- HEY!" He lunged forward and pulled the phone out of Ben's hands. "Let them do this!" he snapped, slapping Ben's hand roughly.<br>"You just slapped me." He replied. His voice deadpanned.  
>Trina and Tori both laughed hysterically at the exchange between the two boys and pulled them towards the couch. "Okay chidren. Sit down, i assure you Beck's taking good care of Cat."<p>

Ben stood up and continued to pace. He groaned and looked at the clock. it hung above a row of photos and he smiled at an aged photo of himself Cat and Freddie in a tree. They were about ten at the time and Cat's hair was still it's normal coffee tinged colour.  
>"Ben may I ask, why are you so worried?" Robbie asked with a shrug of his shoulders. Rex sat beside him silently and immobile.<br>"Why shouldn't I be worried about her? What if Beck turns out to be a psycho or he takes his eye off her and she's kidnapped or she gets abducted by aliens or she tries to run away or maybe she even sees a bunny nearly about to get run over and because she's such a caring person she runs and picks it up and doesn't see the car and -" he paused and inhaled deeply before continuing. "and gets hit or maybe Beck and Cat-"

"Get here safely without anything weird and spectacular happening to them?" Ben quickly spun around to face the door where both Beck and Cat stood unscathed and confused.  
>"Do I really come off as a psycho?" Beck questioned loudly, his face contorted in blank and utter confusion.<br>"No. I just... was worried" Ben replied with a pathetic murmur and a scratch of his head. "Ahaaa... I'm sorry. I'm glad you guys are safe though. L.A. Not exactly a safe place..."  
>"No where's a safe place these days." Beck agreed with a slight laugh, Cat giggling beside him. "Sorry we're late though."<br>"Oh that's okay!" Andre called as he walked into the room. "It's a nice night out. Let's go out to the backyard."  
>"Ooh yay! It's such a nice night out tonight and if you guys are lucky maybe you'll see me in my bikini." The boy's shuddered to themselves and followed Trina out of the room. "Come out Cat!" she called behind her.<p>

"Come on Kitty Cat. Let's have a good night with our friends okay? I'm sure thy'd love to meet the real Caterina Valentine." She grinned up at Beck and silently squealed as he placed his lips atop her head gently. She didn't know what it was about him but he made her feel so safe and so... worthy.  
>As the pair exited the room, and into the hallway - two small, furry balls came to Cat's feet. Barking and yapping playfully.<br>"Oh my gosh!" she screamed in excitement as she lowered herself to pet the miniature dogs. "What breeds are they? And where-"  
>"They're from Beck, Ben and Freddie," Tori said with a wide grin. "The plain white one is a micro Pomeranian and the black one is a pug. Do you know what you're going to name them? They're both boys."<br>Cat nodded and quickly ran between the three boys, the dogs still following her and gave each of them a tight hug. "Thank you so much!" she screamed as she sat cross legged on the floor beside Beck's legs. He joined her on the ground and patted the pug with a wide grin.  
>"I'm going to name this beautiful one Pukka," Cat muttered as she picked up the pug, kissing its nose briefly before placing him in Becks lap and then picked up the other. "And you my gorgeous little fluffball are going to be named Mufasa!"<p>

"Epic names Cat!" Robbie said with a clap. "Lion king and Anastasia?" Cat grinned enthusistically. "I knew it! Now come one let them have a run outside."  
>Cat nodded happily and stood with the help of Beck and followed the two into the backyard.<br>She gasped and felt tears gather in her eyes when she saw what they'd done to her backyard.

Hanging from the trees and over the fences were hundreds of tiny, rainbow fairy lights. A large table was filled with a mixture of different foods and drinks, many of which were coated in sugar or sprinkles and a cooler that was filled of a variety of colourful, lightly alcoholic drinks.  
>"You mean a lot to us Cat." Tori began with a genuine smile.<br>"Yeah little red. Seriously where would we be without you?" Andre continued as he ruffled her hair playfully. Ben and Freddie nodded in agreement and laughed.  
>"We've known each other since we were tiny locita," She smiled at Ben affectionately and giggled as Freddie rolled his eyes.<br>"You're a big part of all of our lives Kitkat. We can't lose you and we need the _real_ you."  
>"Yeah you're a pretty entertaining spazz. Demented, beautiful and a killer singer." Cat laughed at Rex and his Robbie who was smiling widely. "We love you Cat."<br>"You guys are the greatest friends I could ever ask for!" she squealed as she wiped a few of the droplets that raced down her cheek.

"Oh of course she is!" Beck bunched his fists into tight balls and turned towards the entry to the back yard to glare menacingly at Jade and her unidentified friend. "She's such an amazing friend that she stole my boyfriend from me!"  
>"Jade." Beck snarled stepping towards her with a dangerously low growl. "Turn around and leave. Dont forget to bring the trash with you," He looked Peyson up and down in disgust and walked back towards Cat who stared at Peyson questioningly.<br>"Oh fuck off Oliver. Cheating prick, don't talk to us that way." She snapped, stepping in front of Jade who was silently fuming and glaring at Cat.

The rest of the gang had circled the new comers. None too happy to see them at their function.

"Jade you need to leave," Tori began slowly.  
>"You know what Vega? You nee' to shuth fuck up." her drunken slur pissed Beck even more as she stumbled, attempting to get to Cat. "And you, you schtupid homewrecking lying liar tha' lies an' steals peoples boyfriends - need to die." Cat pushed past beck and glared up at Jade who was a good head taller than herself.<br>"Get the fuck out of my house Jade." she snarled angrily.  
>"You going to fucking make me Valentine?" She retorted back, pushing cat backwards by the shoulders.<br>"Jade!" Beck yelled angrily.  
>"Don't Beck. Just let me handle her. I'm not scared of her insecure ass."<br>"Me? Inse-fucking-cure? Are you serious? I'm not fucking insecure! I'm pissed off because my boyfriend-"  
>"Ex boyfriend." Cat corrected with a smug grin.<br>"Yeah because of you sweetheart." Peyson put in as she appeared by Jade's side. "Stop playing innocent whore. We know what you really are. Murderer? Home wrecker? fucking liar!" Peyson ran forward and pushed cat against a wall before slapping her viciously across the face.  
>Everyone gasped - including Jade who stared on in shock.<p>

"Fuck you Peyson! That wasn't my fucking fault! It was yours!" Cat screamed loudly. She crash tackled the girl and the two rolled in the grass, yelling profanities and pulling at each others hair. Cat pinned the taller girl down with difficulty and gasped. It finally registered in her mind. _Peyson. Razor's sister. Peyson._

"Fuck!" she exclaimed as she fell backwards in horror. "What the fuck P-P-Peyson?"  
>"That's right hun." she snapped as she was picked up by Jade who was glaring at Cat who was being held by Beck. "You just aren't going to stop runing people's lives are you! You're going to destroy all of your friends lives. We told you not to make any friends remember? They're all going to hate you after they find out." She scoffed and wiped her mouth of excess blood and pulled Jade back out of the house.<p>

"Cat who the fuck was that?" Beck urged from the shaking girl. "Find out what?"  
>"That was Razor's sister..." Ben whispered in horror. "She's fucking dangerous Beck. This isn't good. Like this is really fucking bad."<p>

**Oooooh Jade you bitch! MUAHA! :3 Was that Bat scene fluffy enough? I'm sorry if it comes off as incredibly cheesy but hey. I personally thought it was cute :L Next chapter up as soon as possible ;)**

**love and cupcakes!**  
><strong>Tinpopgubblebum.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

* In a bubble in case anybody tries throwing objects* IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOOO LATE.  
>I graduated highschool though! Yay! So... I have more free time to write. =3<br>Again I am so sorry 3  
>Enjoy the next chapterrr ;)<p>

Chapter eight.

No one could even begin to comprehend how bad the situation had just gotten. My head was still screwing around with me... That was Peyson... Razor's sister Peyson.

Yup that's it. Fuck my life. I had come to terms with the fact I was going to be dead by the end of the week.  
>"Cat who was that? And what is it that she and Razor have on you?" Beck urged. He stared at me, his amazing eyes tainted with the obvious flash of worry.<br>"That was Peyson." I muttered quickly and monotonously as I continued to stare at Mufasa and Pukka carelessly. The game was over.  
>"Yes, I got that but what do they have on you?"<p>

"Cat you need to tell us so we can help you!" Ben urged, I could see the rest of the group murmuring amongst themselves. They were all going to hate me.

"Start making your way to the door." I mumbled looking specifically at Beck. "Razor and Peyson... we used to be really close. And-"

_I put their dad in jail for telling my parents that he raped me at the age of six... and because their mum didn't work... they fell into poverty, she fell into depression and my parents refused to help them because of their hate for the dad... So she killed herself. Leaving Peyson and Razor as orphans. They were separated in different foster homes last time I knew them. They've hated me for ruining their family... My parents suddenly believed that I was wrong and they felt guilt for the death of their dear friend, so they left me out of guilt. __**That's what I should've said.  
><strong>_**  
><strong>"I acci- I killed their mum," I gulped at my lie but knew it was necessary. Necessary to keep them all alive and away from all the trouble that was without a doubt, bound to happen.

"You... you killed their mum," Tori whispered in shock. I could hear the accusation in her voice and I the guilt and disgust I felt at myself was betrayed by the sour smile that I knew was dancing on my lips.  
>"Cat we can't help you." She whispered harshly. I looked up to see her once worried expression transfigure into one of poorly hidden malice.<br>_Goodbye Tori._

"She's right little Re- Cat." Andre shook his head and I laughed inwardly. _Goodbye Andre.  
><em>  
>"You screwed up girl. This is... nah this is just fucked. I'm out. Come on Robbie." I looked at Robbie to see him look everywhere possible but me. <em>Goodbye Robbie and Rex.<em>

Trina was silent but followed her sister and the rest of the gang out of my backyard and out of the house. As soon as they were gone, I began to laugh hysterically.

_**Beck's p.o.v **_

"Cat..." I watched on, mixed emotions playing through me as she continued to laugh psycho-neurotically. I looked to Ben and Freddie who approached her slowly.  
>"What are you still doing here?" she screamed through her laughter. "Aren't you going to go and run for the hills like the rest of them? They're all right. This is my problem let me fix it. I don't need your pity or the secret disgust that comes with it." The venom that dripped from each of her words added a weight to my heart.<br>The tears that began to well at the corners of her eyes broke my heart but it didn't change anything...

I felt like hugging her but as much as I tried to get rid of it... my feelings towards her had definitely changed.  
>"I have to go..." I whispered. Her had snapped up and she stared at me through her thick lashes.<p>

Her laughter died down to a slight chuckle. "Goodbye Beck." she muttered as her face hardened and nodded towards the door. "Ben, Freddie feel free to close the door on your way out."  
>We exchanged looks as she stood from her spot on the floor and pulled drinks from the cooler.<br>"Bye Cat..." I muttered as I walked away and towards the door. I steadied myself on the door frame and turned back to look at Cat who sat lethargically on one of the recliners.  
>"We aren't walking away from her Beck." Freddie whispered harshly. "You said you loved her and that you'd always be there for her. Walking away is doing just the opposite and we're going to lose the last piece of her that we have left."<p>

I did tell her that didn't I. It was so hard to imagine Cat as one that started so much trouble... Really, it wasn't Razor that was starting the shit. They were just retaliating...  
>I stared at the silent red head that I knew I was in love with. Her eyes were glazed over, her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Unconsciously, she nibbled on her lips and smiled sadly.<p>

And as much as I hated it... any smile that appeared on her face was immediately reciprocated on mine.  
>"I can't stay. This changes everything guys... I can't love someone I don't know!"<br>"What you grew up with was a girl with a burden that has been searching for redemption!" Ben snapped angrily pointing at Cat. She was oblivious to the argument three of us were in the midst of.  
>"Look," I muttered as calmly as possible. "Truth is we don't know who that girl is. We can't help her..."<br>"Then you don't deserve her." I turned to Freddie and sighed deeply. In my heart... I knew that he was right.

xxxxxxx

"What are you gonna do about her?" Jade questioned as she lazed across her bed.  
>"Make her pay for what she did." Peyson replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. After the two girls had created a scene at Cat's little soiree, they immediately headed to the location of the next phase of their plan.<p>

"So how exactly did you get the keys to this place?" Peyson questioned Jade as she stared around the macabre-ish looking mansion. "This is the Houdini mansion is it not?"  
>Jade laughed and shrugged. "I don't have the keys to it. The doors are just always open. It's abandoned because of people believing it to be haunted or something..."<br>"I can see why they'd think that... I mean you have god damn things in this house that look like they're from centuries ago, and or something died in it."  
>"Yeah," Jade replied, ignoring the disturbed shudder from the other female. "I swear babe, you could totally stash a dead body in here and you'd never be able to find it out."<p>

Peyson's eyes immediately lit up as she turned to face an oblivious Jade West. "Dude. You are freakin' beyond brilliant!" She stood up and dialled her first favourite contact. _Razor. _

"_Hello?_"  
>"<em>As soon as you're out tomorrow, you're meeting me at the Houdini mansion. We've found our murder scene!<em>"

Peyson turned around to face Jade and grinned maliciously. "Alright sweetheart, here's the deal of what's going to happen now. You can choose to walk away but with sealed lips – or help me and my brother. If you walk away and anyone ever finds out what happened tonight, it's your blood. Understood?"  
>Jade gulped and nodded helplessly.<br>"You... what's going on?" Jade muttered, her tone of confidence missing.  
>"Razor is my brother. Cat killed our family. Tomorrow night, she dies." The grin on peyson's face was horrifying to Jade. The fear crawled up her spine and fell from her body in tiny droplets of sweat.<br>"Y-y-you're going to kill Cat?" Jade stuttered nervously as she stood from the floor.

"That's right Jadey. Now it's all up to you. Help us, or walk away." Jade stood silently, staring at the old, dusty marble floors. Peyson crossed her arms and stared at her apprehensively, noticing the immediate clenching of her fists.  
>When Jade looked up, all signs of fear had disappeared. Replaced with a seducing, spiteful grin – causing Peyson to smirk lustfully in return. "Well then." She guffawed loudly. "This is definitely going to be a lot of fun."<p>

xxxxxxxx

It had been almost four hours since i'd lost the most important people in my life. I hadn't moved from my spot. Mufasa and Pukka sat at my feet, attacking each other playfully – completely clueless to the problems that were rising around them.  
>"Cat... You need to talk to us," Ben begged as he kneeled in front of me. I whimpered as he held onto my chin and forced me to look at him.<p>

"There's nothing to talk about." I muttered, careful to keep my voice void of any emotion.

"Caterina Valentine-"  
>"No Freddie! This is why we left and came to Hollywood. To get away. But you can't run from the past... I'm done with this."<br>"With what Cat? You can still fix this, we don't believe that you killed their mum or that's not the whole story... you _need_to talk to us. We are your best friends!" I looked at both of my boys and smiled sadly.

"I'm done with everything. People, redemption – _life Freddie. _I'm just done with life. I need a desperate change and I think that's going to be impossible here."  
>"Well where are you going to go?"<br>"I dunno yet. I'll just get my car and drive for the next couple of months."

"We love you Cat." It broke my heart to hear the obvious pain in their voices. They had been there for me through thick and thin and I couldn't do anything to help them...  
>"Should I drop you boys at the airport then?" I questioned quietly as I picked up mufasa who was nibbling on my leg.<br>"Nah we're going to stick around for a while. When are you leaving?"

"I'm not just yet," I muttered. "I have unfinished business to attend to."

xxxxxx

The tall slim figure of Beck Oliver rested on one of the most higher up branches of Hollywood Park's oak tree. He stared out towards the peach tinted sky and almost fell to the serene comfort of the sun rise. He however wasn't focusing on the rising sun; instead a far off look in the tanned male's eyes made it obvious to anyone that personally knew him that he was fighting and losing an inner conflict.

_You're an idiot you know._

"I know I am," he whispered into the silence.

_You don't deserve her Beck. She need someone and you're sitting here at six in the morning moping about your loss. _

"Why are you arguing with me?"

_You're arguing with yourself kid. I'm you. So pretty much – you're an idiot if your conscience says so!_

"I'm not moping! It just doesn't make sense. Why would Cat have killed someone?"

_Do you really believe she did? Think Beck! How long have you known that girl for._

"Since we were both like seven... She'd just moved here and I met her at school..."

_Exactly. Murder would mean she should be locked away. And if she did kill her it would have had to be before you knew her. So when she was six or seven or so..._

"I don't get it... What the hell are we even talking about?"

_SHE WAS A CHILD YOU MORON. DO YOU REALLY THINK A FIVE OR SIX YEAR OLD OR EVEN YOUNGER WOULD HAVE THE MENTAL ABILITY TO KILL SOMEONE ? AND MEAN IT?_

"It's happened before... those two ten year old boys kidnapped a two yea old and tied him to a train track..."

_Really Oliver? Out of all the broody ass people, I had to be the conscience of the stupidest._

"Okay we aren't having this conversation any more!"Beck rolled his eyes in irritation and gracefully climbed and hopped out of his sanctuary.

_**Beck's POV  
><strong>_

Having conversations with one's self was never a healthy habit... Without being an absolute a-hole, look at Robbie. That kid spoke to himself on a regular basis and to everyone – it was obvious his sanity was tethering on and off the edge. So that must of meant mine wasn't far off either... Crap.

But he – I – Uh... Inner me was right. I was being an absolute idiot in ignoring Cat's pleas and leaving her on her own... That was a mistake that I knew then I had to correct. Because no matter what? I did love her, she meant the world to me and she had to know that.

I looked up at the lightening sky and walked quickly towards my R.V. Maybe a nap and a shower would do my some good before hand...  
>The walk home was ridiculously tiring. All that was on my mind was Cat. Her beautiful face, her exotic hair and her kind heart. Before I knew it, I had broken out into a run but what I saw by the door to my R.V was not one that I was expecting.<p>

"Beck... Cat's gone." I stared at Freddie and Ben and felt my knees give away. "I'm sorry."

**f.m.l.**

I'm not happy with this chapter at all -.- so please excuse the overall sloppiness of it. BLAHFHJG NJ

I hope you all still love me :3  
>OH and to everyone that's reviewd and alerted them selves to this story you make me so happppyy :3<br>NOW I WANT REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE! Lol jks. Totally not into prostitution – especially not for writings =3  
>I'm actually quite interested in what some of you think is gonna happen =3 hit me up and lemme know yus ? xD<p>

LUBS CHUUUU.  
>Tinpopgubblebum.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Ohhhhhh dear. I know you darlings want to throw whatever pointy objects you can at me right now and I really do apologise! I graduated highschool but happen to be in the middle of these wretched exams that are going to decide my future :3

Ehem. Anyway. Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter eight.

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" I barked as I stared up at them from my uncomfortable seat on my paved driveway.  
>"She left last night as soon as you'd left she packed her stuff and threw it all into her car. We don't know where she went but she'd be at least 3 hours away by now..."<p>

"How could you just let her leave!" I yelled angrily as I pushed myself off of the floor. "She's not stable at the moment, she might do something stupid – Peyson might get to her! Why would you leave her alone?"  
>"Are you kidding!" Ben retaliated loudly as he stepped forward, he was taller than me and looked a lot more intimidating but I wasn't going to back down. How stupid could they be to let her go like that? "You're the idiot that walked away first Oliver! We just thought letting her go would mean she could get a new life away from you and your idiotic, indecisive ass!"<p>

I stumbled backwards as the weight of his words fell on me. Fuck. I screwed up didn't I...  
>"I have to go after her!" I exclaimed as I tried to push past them and into my house.<br>"We're not letting you do that Beck," Freddie muttered with a shake of his head. "We can't let you screw up any of Cat's chances of being happy."

I sighed in defeat and glared at them. "Fine. Get off my property." The forced anger that I used convinced the two to finally leave, allowing me to formulate a plan to get MY Cat back.  
>I collapsed on my bed with a load groan. "I'm a freakin' idiot!" I growled into my pillow.<p>

Those next few hours until night fell were hell. All that reached my mind was Cat, cat CATCATFREAKINCAT. Someone kill me now. It wasn't possible that she'd left that quickly... I mean Cat was never one to be organised in a heartbeat, she was always the messy, dishevelled type of girl.

.. Well the Cat I knew was like that. She was supposed to be an absolute wreck, an adorable red mess.  
>My mess that I could hold together when needed. Stupid, stupid me! It was a slap in the face to realise how much of a horrible person I was, and how the rest of the group was just a tad judgemental – I however would be hypocritical if I didn't include myself but come on!<br>Why couldn't anything ever be simple!

Simple like; boy meets girl. Boy loves girl, girl loves boy back boy and girl live happily ever after.

_You have no right to be in a strop over this you know... _  
>… having conversations with ones self isn't normal is it.<p>

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mufasa!" the eccentric red head exclaimed as she approached her car. The petite redhead had parked her black 1963 comet at the gas station a couple of miles from her house to fill the tank and purchase snacks and necessities for her indefinite leave of absence.

The small dog has his head stuck under the passenger seat, causing him to growl and whine uncomfortably. She giggled lightly as she picked him up and placed him on the seat beside his fluffy brother. "I get out of the car to put some gas in and the two of you are causing havoc in my baby. We haven't even left yet!"

It had become the plan of Cat Valentine to get as far away from her friends, her enemies and her love as humanly possible. The further she was away from them all was the further away from feeling hurt she could be. After all, it was okay for everyone to be even just the slightest bit selfish sometimes right?  
>Why couldn't Cat leave and start a whole new life somewhere else and leave the people that she once called friends behind.<br>It wasn't like she was important to them right? They'd betrayed her at the first test of honour... that was it – they just left and Beck... All hope for the two of them had disappeared. But really... if one thought about it. He was never really hers to begin with..

In fact, he was always Jade's. He should have stayed with Jade. Jade at least, he knew – whether it be her horridious attitude or her monochromatic moral scale. She was black and white. Simple...  
>With black and white you get what you see. No different levels or hues or saturations. They were just black and white. Simple.<p>

And that's what Beck deserved.

So the new mission for Cat's life was: one, no more stupid idiotic Cat – she was dead.  
>Two, Keep to yourself as much as possible. Three, no more falling in love – that was just – no. just no.<br>Three, avoid Beck oli-

"Cat?" …Fuck.

xxxxxxxxxx

I sighed in irritation and turned to face Beck with a cold, hard, shiny, unemotional mask on. "Beck," I stated unsparingly. He obviously flinched at the harshness of my tone and immediately, I felt the guilt take over once more. But this time I wasn't going to yield.

"Ben and Freddie said you'd already left last night... I'm so glad you're still here!"  
>"Why?" I spat. "So I get the lovely honour of watching your back when you walk out on me again?" I rolled my eyes in over-exaggeration and stared at him blankly – trying to ignore his perfect, lips when he smiled lopsidedly or his eyes whenever he seemed ha – NO.<br>"Look Cat, in honestly I'm really sorry about my walking out and being a complete douche-hole and you deserve so much better but I don't want to lose you. I almost did when Razor attacked you and I couldn't bear it then. I sure as hell could not bear it now. Please, whatever you want to do fine but don't push me away..."

My breath hitched in my throat, the noises coming from the passing cars, the crackling of the cheap radio of the gas station and my babies barking from the car. I was suddenly deaf to the rest of the world except the ridiculously loud thumping coming from my chest.  
>"I love you Cat!" he screamed suddenly.<p>

I knew it was unnecessary... but I snapped.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you you psychotic, meddlesome, dement of a person!" I screamed harshly, my voice cracking as I tried to swallow the ever growing lump in my throat. "You cannot just tell me shit like that after you breaking my heart. It doesn't work like that!"<p>

"Cat-"  
>"No beck!" I interrupted rudely.<p>

Okay the whole snapping thing was definitely an overreaction on my part but seriously! What an asshole! I was trying to leave... who was he to tell me otherwise.

"You and I are too complicated. Go back to Jade. She loves you... I don't. I can't remember if I've said it to you before and that just proves how much it doesn't or wont mean." I tried my hardest to keep myself from looking at him but it was too hard.

At first glance, I knew I was lying... immediately the vibrations from my heart quickened. His usually clear chocolate orbs were glazed over with unshed tears. As much as he tried to stop, his shoulders shook lightly protraying the obvious torment he was feeling... the torment _I_ the worst possible person in the world was putting him through.

"You're lying..." he whispered as he took two steps towards me.  
>"I'm no-"<p>

xxxxxxxxxx

The beginning of Cat's angry scream was stopped as another pair of lips were pressed against her own. As hard as she tried to fight it, Cat found herself kissing back the offender.

… until she realised who it was she was kissing. Taking a quick step back, she pulled back her left arm and landed a firm slap against Beck's cheek.  
>"You jackass!" she snapped with an obvious tone of rage dripping off her tongue. "Why are you doing this Beck? Guilt? Pity? You know what I don't care and whatever it is – I don't need it!"<p>

She quickly hopped into her vehicle and drove off.  
>Beck sighed in irritation as he watched her car as it continued to shrink.<p>

"Hey! She no pay foh her petarol!" beck turned to see a small, round asian man waddle – uh run from the inside of the pay station. "You uh bettah be paying or I calla duh porice!"  
>Beck shook his head with a soft groan and followed the poor little man back into the shop.<p>

_She's definitely a sly little one..._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where did she go?" Peyson and Jade sat comfortable in the driver and passenger seat of Peyson's car. In the back, an enraged Razor sat, contemplating his next move seeing as his target had suddenly gone m.i.a.  
>"How could she have just disappeared?" he snapped at the two girls. Peyson rolled her eyes dramatically and exchanged looks of fatigue with Jade.<br>"I don't know Razor. But she skipped town and none of her little friends know where the hell she went! Don't get angry at us. We couldn't keep tracks on the feline because your hearing took longer than bloody expected!"

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Jade questioned in an attempt to ease down the siblings' squabble.  
>"Find where the hell she went for starters!" Razor snapped. Jade rolled her eyes and turned around to face the freshly freed convict. His appearance had changed drastically from their first meeting.<br>His face was covered in a thick layer of light brown stubble and his eyes colder than before. She noticed many new scars on the face and body of the boy and chuckled lightly to herself.

"You're not going to be able to find her location," she snapped in annoyance and raised a hand to shut him up before he could interrupt her.  
>"I however can." Razor raised a questioning eyebrow and looked at Peyson who only smirked in return.<p>

"Peyson, let me drive."

xxxxxxxxxx

Cat sighed deeply as she rested her head on her steering wheel. She had been driving for about half an hour when she decided to stop and turn her vehicle in the direction of Venice beach where she lazed on the sand, trying to think of her next move.

"Aw puppies what am I supposed to do!" she squeaked as a stream of tears fell from her eyes. "I do love him, more than anything and Ben and Freddie and the rest of them! I can't believe this is all happenning!" the choking sob that escaped from Cat's mouth sounded whiny and made the girl flinch in disgust.

"This isn't fun any more. How the hell are you supposed to leave everyone behind and just forget?" she stared at Mufasa who was far too busy chasing his brother's tail to pay attention to his owner. She sighed and looked out at the serenity the dark, satin looking waves offered as they danced among each other.

How she so desperately to feel such peace.

"Come on boys, let's head somewhere el-"

a rapid beeping crought Cat's attention to her flashing pink pear-phone.

_BECKYYY3 _appeared on the screen, making the small girl huff in frustration. She picked up the phone, fully prepared to vent her problems to the boy but what she heard stopped her heart.

"_Hello Munchkin. Guess who's back and guess who else is missing his little Kitty Cat._"

xxxxxxxxxx

**:3  
>Let me know what you think lovers! And again I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Life is quite hectos at the moment – and I mean to the point where Nutella and peanut butter cookies don't help.<strong>

**But your reviews make me happy and help me deal with the stress so feel free to do so!**

**Much love!  
>Tinpopgubblebum<br>xx**


End file.
